Wonderland Academy
by LadyShadowDancer
Summary: Alice is a scholarship student who was accepted to Wonderland Academy but don’t forget the rich kids, ranging from well bred families to the mafia. Alice has to survive the next few years but Co-Ed dorms & hot Sensei/Upperclassmen make it hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Alice is a scholarship student who just got accepted to the prestigious University Wonderland Academy. The school is complete with high recommendations, an expansive main building, clean dorms, and beautiful scenery but let's not forget the rich kids, which range from well bred families (not that the kids are) to the mafia. Poor Alice has to learn to survive the next few years and stay out of trouble. But Co-Ed dorms and a hot Sensei/Upperclassmen could make that a hard feat.

* * *

**Welcome to Wonderland Academy**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, I hope you'll enjoy my new FF that will pull away from the original HnKnA storyline and you may get an OHSHC without the Host Club vibe from it (I happen to love OHSHC!) but still I hope you will like it and will review your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

"Well here it is" Alice whispered to herself staring up at the excessively large gates that lead to Wonderland Academy. A prestigious, and expensive, University usually only meant for kids with Rich parents but there are the lucky few, very few in fact only one per year, that receive a special all expenses paid scholarship. Alice was the lucky one this year. "I have to work hard then."

She picked up her bags and pushed through the gate way headed up the path to the main building that stood like a castle before her. "Miss would you like some help?" A women who was dressed as a maid smiled and placed Alice's bags on a cart.

"Oh thank you so much" '_Maids at a university? Well I guess there are dorms…' _Alice wondered "Um I have a letter requesting I go meet the Principal when I arrived." Alice held out her acceptance letter.

"I see you're the new Scholar student, the office is right up stairs, I'll ask someone to lead you up" She whisked around taking Alice's stuff with her.

"Oh no really you don't have to!" Alice pleaded, she didn't want to bother anyone, but when she tried to follow after the maid who had gone down a hallway off to the left side of the stairs she couldn't find her.

Alice felt bad about having the maid go off and trouble herself on Alice's behalf so she decided to try and find her way on her own. She walked up the red carpeted stairs, her hand trailing lightly on the oak railing. "This place must have cost a fortune."

"Two actually" A male voice behind her joked, she spun around to see a man who appeared to only be a few years older than her but he already had white hair and was wearing glasses. "Hello Alice" He smiled "I'm so glad I got to meet you first!" He became suddenly giddy, shaking her hand "And you're so cute too"

"Um" Alice tried to tear her hand away from his "Who are you?"

"My apologies, I am Peter White, the vice principal"

"What? How is that possible you look so young" She gapped at him

"Thank you Alice" He grinned, when she looked into his eyes the way the light hit made them seem red _'Is he Albino?' _she wondered "But I assure you I am. Allow me to show you to the Principal" He linked his hand with hers and proceeded to drag her up the stairs.

_'Somehow his behavior feels very inappropriate' _Alice tried to pry her hand from his, but he held on tighter "I Hope you'll like our school Alice"

"Well I have wanted to get into the school since I was a kid but when I heard about the changes made the last couple of years so I was a little concerned." Even more so now

"Well don't let that put you out. I'm sure you could find another reason to stay" He turned toward her his face carried dark intent, he pushed her against the wall "I'm sorry about this but I just can't seem to believe how amazing you are, the scholar student and so cute" He caged her in his arms leaning down he forced a kiss on her.

Alice couldn't believe on her first day she was being sexually harassed and by the Vice Principal! Her hand clenched as she pulled it back and punched him in the gut "Pervert!" She yelled, as he crumpled to the ground holding his side, Alice ran down the hall until she passed an open door.

"Young Lady" A women's voice called out, she trotted back to the door and felt the color drain from her face it was the Principals office she stepped in an apology on the tip of her tongue but she stopped dead. She had not expected this to be the principal.

She was younger than most Principals, but older than the pervert. Her dark hair fell in ringlets that framed her heart shaped face; she held a distinguished older look, her eyes very serious. "And you are?" She asked with an air of authority.

"I'm Alice Liddell"

A bright smile crossed her face "Ah the new Scholar Student" Alice was curious if anyone would not associate her with that title "I'm so happy to meet you." She shook hands politely with Alice.

"Oh no I'm glad to meet you. Thank you for the opportunity to be here Principal"

"Well I always hoped that we would cater some more scholastic students here and call me Vivaldi please" She returned to sit behind her desk waving a hand for Alice to sit as well.

"If you don't mind m asking but how did you manage to become the Principal at such a young age?"

"I inherited the school from my grandparents" _'It figures' _Alice thought "But it was so dreary back then, I just had to spice it up a bit, plant some greens, offer the school to a wider range of students" She went on about the changes she made and Alice listened thoughtfully. "Ah Mr. White"

"Hello Miss. Principal" Alice turned toward the doorway where Peter White stood smiling like the earlier incident had never happened

"Have you met our new student-"

"Alice, yes I have" He smiled warmly at her she just gave him a secret glare.

"I trust your bags have been brought to your room?" Vivaldi asked

"Oh a maid took them earlier. To be honest I'm not exactly sure which dorm I'm in. There's three or four different ones right?" Alice replied

"Yes, but all first years go to D-Dorm"

"D?"

"For dream" Vivaldi and Peter said together "Isn't it cute!" Vivaldi nearly squealed, but at the last second she composed herself, leaving Alice slightly confused.

"Well I better head over there then."

"Mr. White please accompany Alice to the building" Vivaldi ordered.

"Ah no-" Alice's protest was drowned out by Peter's cheerful "Yes Mam"

They walked in silence down the stairs, he tried once again to grab her hand but she pulled it away from him and stayed 3 paces behind him as he lead her towards the large fairly new looking dorm, it looked more like an expensive apartment complex though.

"Here you are Alice, I'm certain the Dorm President will be down here shortly to show you the way to your room" he peeked at his watch "but if you'd prefer I can show you" He got a big smile and leaned in close, she balled her hand and gave him a good punch in the face before she stormed off.

"Wow what a women" Peter stared after her rubbing his cheek as lovingly as if she had kissed it "Maybe this is love at first sight." He sighed walking away thinking of his next encounter with her.

"What a perverted VP!" Alice steamed heading towards the elevator, peeking at her acceptance letter again which told her what her dorm room number was: B16. "Second floor then"

"Hey! Hold the door!" Someone shouted, Alice quickly put her hand in front on the sliding doors, a guy with pink hair ran up, he smiled at her. She stared at the black punk clothes he wore with chain accessories and cat ears that matched the color of his hair _'Cosplay deviant then'_ Alice noted. "I'm Boris"

She nearly laughed, she hadn't expected his name to be Boris "I'm Alice Liddell" She shook his hand "Are you visiting someone?" _'Probably his girlfriend then'_

"Nope my rooms on the second floor, B17" He grinned at her, his eyes looked oddly cat like, but the ears may have confused her.

"Wait I'm B16" She hadn't known it was Co-Ed

"Well then I guess we'll be neighbors, I'll try not to be too loud" Alice was trying to get over the Co-Ed dorms still.

The elevator doors opened up and Boris held them back as Alice entered the hallway, He chatted lightly on the nice weather and that he hoped the first year wouldn't be too hard. Alice stood in front on her door in no time, Boris waved and headed into his own promising to visit as soon as he finished unpacking.

Alice tried to open the door "Damn locked." She muttered

"Oh you're the last one then" Another male voice commented, she spun around. Before her stood a guy probably a year older than her, he seemed relatively normal, brown hair, nice eyes, and a sweet smile. He was holding a card board box of stuff "I'm the Dorm president Ace"

"Oh Hello, I'm Alice"

"Well Alice let me get you a key for your room." Ace turned around and began down the hallway his room a few doors away from hers. He juggled his stuff with the room key when he pushed through he invited Alice to sit while he dropped off his stuff in his bedroom.

Alice looked around curiously, the room was very large, she stood in a fancy living room, the kitchen was off to the right and open to the rest of the room, another door was beside the one he had entered she assumed he had a private bathroom , the room he had gone into was his bedroom and Alice peered in through the door that was slightly cracked open.

"You know" Ace opened the door fully not expecting to have Alice there; he laughed a little "if you wanted to come in you could. I never expected this to happen so quickly though" He smiled.

_'He thinks I'm some kind of perverted girl trying to get into his bed!' _Alice realized with alarm. "Come on then" Ace tugged her in.

"Ah no! I was just looking." She tried to smile innocently.

"Well with a look like that you can come look any time you want" Ace winked at her "Right this way for your key my dear." He walked toward one of the doors that laid with in his large bedroom adorn with a king sized mahogany bed, red think sheets, a dresser, mirror, and laptop desk.

Alice followed him to the door, he opened it and she saw a little closet full of keys, he scanned the wall until he reached B16, he picked up one of the keys and handed it to her. "Um what about the others?" She saw at least 3 spares.

"Oh I have to hold on to those. You know in case you lose one, or get locked out, or I need to get into your room, or-" Alice had been nodding along with all of his reasons until the last one

"Why would you need to get into my room?"

He just smiled "You should go and unpack" He shuffled her out of his room closing and locking his door. Alice huffed and headed back to her own dorm, when she turned the key in the lock and opened the door she nearly fell over from the shock of seeing her new room for the next few years of her life.

**A/N: **Wow! (Oh and yes I had to have Peter kiss Alice if not it wouldn't truly be HnKnA ^.^) Well there yah go first chapter and it's almost 2000 words (WOOT) I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I get some feedback :)

**P.S:** Ah! And once again **PLEASE VOTE**! I know only 3 of you have and I thank those 3 :) (Fate Pwns You, Queen of Britannia, & Unknown Other Awesome reader!) **SO VOTE**! I can't write more of **An Oddly Wonderful World** if you don't vote on the twins!


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day of Class**

**A/N**: Okay so chapter 2! Thank you for the positive feedback everyone :) I can't say for sure who will be the ending pair, or that I'll be kind to Peter (solely because it's fun to torture him a bit, I still like him though) but no worries I shall try to have moments with the different guys that hopefully will satisfy all fandom needs. Okay, so please enjoy :)

**Note**: Alice's room plan may be confusing thus I drew up a plan see link on profile (if it worked :S)

Alice stared at her room, walking slowly down the short hall that lead to the small kitchen area, including a mini fridge, counter space, a two person table and chairs, connected to it was a den area, where a rug was laid out on the hardwood floor, a white love seat sat in front of a T.V, and a book shelf was off to the side a bit.

Next she explored her bedroom which was connected by an open arch way. A queen sized four-poster bed was against the back wall with a bedside table and lamp, a large window over looked a rose garden and a lounge chair faced it. To Alice's right was a closet, she opened it and cried out with joy walking in and spinning around to amplify its spacious interior.

Alice found her stuff placed next to her new bed. She began to unpack the things she had brought from home. A picture of her and her sister now sat on the bedside table. She began pulling clothes out of her luggage when she heard a rap at her door.

She walked over and peek through the spy hole and saw Boris staring at his toes, she unlocked her door "Hello Alice" He greeted

"Hi Boris what's up?" She said for lack of a better phrase

"Oh well, I heard some banging around" Alice felt her cheeks heat up he may have referred to her gleeful closet moment "and I was wondering if maybe you needed some help unpacking. My stuffs pretty much done"

"Well sure I guess that would be nice" She opened the door wider so he could shuffle in, he glanced around her room.

"Kinda barren" He commented

"I'm just starting to unpack" Alice shot back, but knew that she hadn't brought all that much so her dorm room would probably continue to look barren until she went and bought some stuff. "It would help me out if you put my books away though" Alice walked into her bedroom, Boris followed cautiously after her. Alice unzipped a case that contained all her novels.

"Geez you like to read?" Boris balked at seeing so many books packed in the case.

"Yes, it's one of my favourite pastimes" Alice waved it off, grabbing a pile of shirts and jeans, she headed into her closet staring in amazement once again and then began to hang her shirts and fold the jeans placing them on shelving.

Boris had taken the whole case and plopped it on the ground quickly filling up the book case with Alice's many novels, he barely recognized the titles but some fantasy novels intrigued him. "Hey I'm all done." Boris walked casually back into Alice's bed room

"Oh well if you can bring me any clothes left that would be great" Alice called over.

"Sure" Boris saw a few straggling shirts and a couple dresses, but he noticed another bag that was still zipped up, curiosity got the better of him and he quickly opened it. "Socks" He began to list off as he dug into the messy pile of clothing "Oh panties" He smiled slightly "Bras!" He felt he'd truly hit the jack pot.

"Boris?" Alice walked in, wondering what was taking him so long, he spun around instinctively and Alice saw that he held one of her good bras in hand. She turned bright red "What are you doing!" She ripped the bra out of his hands.

Boris flinched "Uh... I um...it was an...accident?" He sounded unsure; Alice scowled at him and pulled the bag away depositing the contents into the dresser.

"Yeah sure... pervert" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Boris had walked closer to her, his lips inches from her ear, Alice jumped.

"Thanks for the help, but I can take care of the rest." Alice covered, slamming the drawers shut spun around face to face with Boris, staring into his odd eyes "You don't have to stick around anymore, I don't own that much"

Boris wasn't listening fully, he had caught a glimpse of her panties before she closed the dresser, he was wondering what she was wearing right then. His face burned up instantly. "I'm sorry about seeing your... uh... under things Alice" he guessed that's where the conversation had lead.

"Okay" Alice slipped around Boris who had an odd spaced out look on his face "Apology accepted but still I think I'm just going to watch a show and relax-"

"Cool! I have some movies, I can go grab one" Boris rattled one clearly not catching Alice's hint.

"Um Boris I kind of want to just have some alone time" Alice said slowly, hoping he was following "but maybe another time"

"Okay tomorrow then!" Boris waved goodbye to Alice before she had a chance to accept or decline. She considered going to catch him in the hall but she figured it wouldn't make much of a difference. So Alice walked towards the T.V. But at the last second she decided she'd rather read a book. Scanning the tittles she grabbed one of her favourite psychological/fantasy novels.

She went to her room and curled up in the chair overlooking the rose garden. An hour passed before she looked up again, the sun had gotten lower in the sky and was casting beautiful shades of orange and pink over the garden. Smiling Alice leaned in closer. Then she noticed a man walking amongst the garden. He seemed tall and had medium length black hair; she squinted trying to make out anymore features when he looked up.

Alice leapt backwards dashing behind her bed "What are you doing stupid. It's not like he saw you looking or even saw you!" Alice chided herself and stood back up heading back towards her chair. The man was gone. "I wonder who he was"

She shrugged it off and gathered up her night things and shower supplies. She locked her dorm room door and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She stepped in and locked the door; the bathroom was a decent size complete with a combination shower tub, a sink, marble counters, and a large mirror. Alice put her stuff on the counter turned on the shower hopping in.

"Classes start tomorrow then" She mumbled to herself while lathering her hair "I hope I do well"

The door handle began to twist rapidly, Alice jumped at the sound, holding the shower curtain protectively in front of herself she leaned out yelling "It's occupied!" the twisting stopped and then someone began to pound on the door "I said OCCUPIED!" Alice shouted again.

"Hey brother something is wrong with the door!" A boy's voice yelled.

"Are you deaf? It's occupied" Alice tried again "Why the hell can't he hear me?"

"So ask the air head dorm head!" A similar voice responded.

Alice thought of all the extra keys Ace had, he would defiantly come over here and open the door even if he knew she was in the room, Alice stepped out and wrapped her towel around her body, and unlocking the door and wrenching it open "THE BATHROOM IS OCCUPIED!" She screamed at the boys who stood there dumbfound.

_ Oh twins?_ She thought, looking at the boys who were also her age, they had black messy hair and wore the same pyjamas the only thing different about the two was their eye colour.

"Whoa! Is it ever" The blue eyed one took in Alice's form, she turned bright red.

"To think we almost missed out on this" The red eyed boy peeped in.

Alice felt the anger bubble up inside her "For future reference when the door is locked the bathroom is occupied!" She slammed the door shut.

"Damn" They both sighed.

Alice turned her shower off "I can't enjoy it now" she dressed herself in one of the night gowns her sister had bought her before leaving "I miss my old sweat pants" She sighed looking down at the soft material that reached just past her thighs.

She looked at herself in the mirror while brushing out her hair, she sighed and set a confident look on her face as she left the room "It's all yours now" She commented sarcastically walking past the twins who stared at her still. Alice felt them watching her and increased her pace rushing into her room and locking the door. She ran to her bed room and flopped down on her bed.

"Well wasn't this an eventful day" She rolled on to her side curling into the fetal position "I wonder if I can ask the principal to switch my dorm room." she felt her eyes begin to close so she pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep.

....................................................

The alarm shrieked in Alice's ear "Ugh" she moaned reaching her hand out to hit the snooze button but accidentally knocked the whole thing to the ground. She sighed, sitting up trying to see through her messy hair. "Yay School" she mumbled sarcastically.

Standing up Alice grabbed the clock and put the batteries back in place. She dragged her feet over to her closet; she changed slowly and brushed her hair out. After a few more yawns and stretches Alice was awake enough to make a quick bowl of cereal, brush her teeth, and grab her bag. She stood in the hallway looking around it was completely quiet "Am I the only one awake?" Alice looked at her watch "I can't be late..."

Alice headed outside and found the hall she was to have her first class in, no one was there yet so she sat outside on a bench reaching for her recent read,' The Book of Awesome'.

"Good Morning" A monotone voice broke Alice's concentration.

"Oh Morning" Alice looked up from her book and saw a tall man dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants, with a laptop bag slung over his shoulder. "Are you a third year?"

"No"

"Oh" _Well then_

"Your rather early for your class aren't you?" He asked taking a seat beside her

"I suppose" Alice tried t brush off his presence

"So you're the scholarship student then."

Alice couldn't even oppresses the sigh "Is it really so obvious" She snapped at no one in particular.

He just sat there looking into her eyes deadpan. "The other students wait until the last possible minute to get to class, or they don't go at all. Rich kids." He stared off in the distance.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I should wait longer tomorrow" Alice mumbled, his eyes twitched but he said nothing, slowly students started to file in towards the hall. "I guess it's time to start" The man stood walking away from Alice

"Oh hey what's your name?" Alice called after him but he entered the building at the same time as a large crowd of students. "Damn" Alice quickly gathered all of her stuff and ran into the building and raced down the hall to the class room. Pulling the door open she was met with the faces of at least a 100 students who started to mummer and giggle that she was late. _Well I don't see the sensei yet_ she calmed herself, seeing that she was indeed a minute late _it's not really that bad, just a minute really. _

"Your late Ms. Liddell" A monotone voice came from behind her

"Oh I'm sorry sen-" She stopped dead in her tracks; it was the man who had been sitting with her earlier on the bench.

"Monrey," He finished for her "and I suggest you follow your classmate's example and be on time tomorrow. Please take a seat." He walked off to the front of the class

"Alice over here" She heard a voice whisper

She spun around and saw Boris sitting near the front row waving her over, since she couldn't find another empty seat she accepted his offer and sat beside him "Thanks"

"No talking please" Alice glared at Sensei Monrey _He knew I was here early the jerk I mean really what's up his--_ "I'm Julius Monrey and I will be your History sensei this year. Were you sit today is where you will sit all year and you will follow all the rules I have outlined" He passed around a sheet with rules,

**No 1.** Do not be late.

** A/N: **As you can probably tell I like the sounds of Sensei Monrey over Teacher. I think sensei love is the best :) As you can tell there will be some friction between Alice and Julius in the beginning and in the wise words of Peter White … "The game would be boring if it were that easy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Friends?**

**A/N: **Hey everyone ^^ It's been a while since I've updated on WA (I know, I know need more on OWW too, one Fic at a time) Well I was going through Fics in this section and while reading some sad Boris ones I suddenly felt the urge to write :) so be thankful to 'Hey Alice, Did You Know?' read that Fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe that guy" Alice grumbled after reading Sensei Monrey's extensive 3 page list of classroom rules.

"What guy Alice?" Boris asked curiously but before Alice had a chance to answer someone behind them yelled out.

"Hey Alice! I'm glad we're in the same class" Ace beamed leaning across the desk "And we get to sit here for the rest of the semester, good luck eh?"

"Ace? I thought you were older than us" Alice commented, as she scooted closer to her desk and effectively further from Ace, Boris gave the boy a dirty look which didn't go unnoticed

"Awe Kitty don't be such a sour puss" Ace grinned and grabbed the back of Alice's chair pulling her back "I am a year older, I just so happen-"

"Excuse me but can you please tell me what is so important that you must interrupt my class to talk about it?" Julius turned from the chalk board to glare at the three students

"Awe come on Julius it's just the first day cut us some slack" Ace waved him off

"Ace I'm so glad you joined us... again" Julius said sarcastically "I suggest you call me Sensei Monrey and stop talking or I'll fail you again." Ace just beamed.

"And don't call me Kitty" Boris shot back

"Mr. Airay refrain from speaking"

"Fine but I won't refrain from sticking my tongue out at you" He did exactly as he said he would, Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"That's it" Julius slammed his textbook, _Times a Ticking by Julius Monery_, on the desk beside him "All three of you are to head to the Principals office now"

"But-" Boris and Alice began to plead

"Sweet class ends early today" Ace stood up, grabbed Alice awkwardly from her seat and dragged her out the door with Boris trailing behind carrying his and Alice's supplies.

"Let go of me Ace" Alice squirmed out of his grasp finally after they had exited the building

"Way to go getting us in trouble on the first day" Boris snapped at the grinning upperclassmen

"Sure act mad Kitty but you don't look like the type to hang around in there all day," Boris flushed "besides I got you an hour of no class that you can spend with Alice here" The boys turned to look at Alice who had vanished

"Alice?"

"You two are annoying me" She called; they turned to see her walking down the side walk towards the Administration building.

"Where are you going?" They both asked.

"The Principal of course, we were sent there." Alice huffed, honestly she wanted to go back into the class room and plead to be readmitted but she'd had enough of Sensei Monrey for the day.

Ace laughed "You're actually going?"

"Yes"

"Why?" From Boris

"Why wouldn't I?" She almost pointed out that she had already answered why she was going there but she didn't want to take her bad mood out on Boris.

"You're going to be yelled at though" Boris caught her elbow trying to pull her back

"She's the scholar student. She's never skipped or been punished before" Ace filled in

Alice turned to stare at Ace with an emotionless face "Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?"

"Alice you've never skipped before?"

Alice felt blush creep up her face when Boris asked this "I... uh... so! It's not a bad thing!"

Boris and Ace were both laughing now "Well Kitty I think we should join forces and take Alice out for her first day of skipping"

"Oh no you two," both grinned evilly "it's the first day"

"And you got kicked out of class"

"You did too Boris!" She snapped back

"Tsk tsk Alice that won't look good on your record" Ace chided

"What do you mean my record?"

"If the principal knows then it'll be on your record" Boris answered

"Disruptive"

"Deviant"

"Trouble maker" They said in unison

"Stop it" Alice was becoming flustered_ Oh god, peer pressure_

"So if you don't go they'll never know"

"And you'll be a good little girl" Ace grinned "Well as good as can be, I mean you did try to seduce me"

"You just had to take it one step too far didn't you" Alice nearly growled at him, Boris looked shocked, he began to open his mouth "Don't you start" She pointed at the boy "I'm leaving" She stormed off from the boys and the principal's office "And don't follow me!" She yelled back.

At first the boys stood in silence then Boris broke it "What do you mean tried to seduce you?" Ace grinned at the punk cat boy "Oh nothing" He walked the opposite way of Alice, Boris considered chasing after the girl but he was too curious about Ace's comment and felt he had better luck following the upperclassmen than her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_If those two actually thought I would skip my classes just because of their prodding._

_You almost did though..._

_Shut up!_

"Great now I'm arguing with myself" Alice groaned

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked, Alice spun around to see a tall man with wavy blond hair and violet eyes wearing his full school uniform and carrying two leather school bags "Are you lost?"

"Um, no I was just walking around and..." Alice took in her surroundings; she was by the rose garden she saw from her window

"You're lost then" He stated

"No my rooms over there but I'm just killing time really"

"Oh well you really shouldn't be over here"

"Why?"

"This is the H-dorm area"

"And what is that supposed to even mean?" Alice snapped, the blond man jumped at her outburst, then turned bright red

"It's the Hatter Dorm... you know as in the Mad Hatter Mafia"

"Why would a dorm be named after a mafia group? Who are you?" Alice questioned rapidly, the man blushed more.

"I'm Elliot March" He smiled and held his hand out for her to shake, she stared at it speculatively then slowly placed her hand in his, he pumped the hands rapidly "and the dorm is named after the mafia because-"

"Elliot who is the lovely young lady you're speaking to?" A raven haired man stepped up from behind Elliot, he wore part of his school uniform, the shirt wasn't fully buttoned up and his tie was loose. His voice wasn't as deep as Elliot's but more smooth his blue eyes confident and his lips curved into a smirk as he watched the brunette girl take him in.

"Oh Blood" Elliot tried to hand the man one of the school bags but Blood ignored it "T-this is... um?"

"Alice Liddell" She filled in for him, holding her hand out for Blood to shake.

"Miss Alice" He took the hand bringing it close to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it "It's nice to meet the new scholarship student"

"How did you know?" Alice asked trying to will away the heat in her cheeks, he still hadn't let go of her hand which was dangerously close to brushing his lips again.

"I know a lot of things" He smirked letting go of her hand, it fell limp beside her.

"Um Blood? Alice?" Elliot interrupted the moment

"Yes?" Blood asked never taking his eyes from Alice who stared at her toes embarrassed

"Where late for 1st period"

"Yes we are, where are you headed princess?" Blood asked Alice who didn't think she liked being called princess all that much

"Nowhere."

"1st years shouldn't have spare right now"

"Well I was kicked out of class" _Stupid why would you say that_

"Wow Alice you're a rebel" Elliot beamed down at her

"Not really" She edged away from them "What year are you in?"

"3rd" The two answered "We should be going then. Good bye" Blood nodded and began to walk away, Elliot watched Blood leave "I'll see yeah around then Alice" He waved rapidly at her

"Wait Elliot why is it I'm not supposed to be near H-Dorm?"

"Oh well I guess you don't really need to worry about it since Blood didn't warn you off but if you still want to know Blood happens to be-"

"Elliot" Blood called to the man without even looking; Elliot's shoulders tensed and he mumbled an apology and ran off after Blood Alice watched them walk off.

"Well that was kind of rude" Alice huffed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice managed to pass the time that should have been spent in History, mainly by avoiding Ace who had a knack for wandering around wherever Alice was _The worst part about him is he acts like he's just as lost as me, what kind of lazy 2nd year would be lost on campus? _She thought heatedly as she ran to her second period class English. She thought Boris would be in her class but if he was then he was skipping. She sat by herself near the wall in the front row. _I kinda wish Boris was here_ she shook her head as soon as the though emerged.

After English class she had a quick lunch in the cafeteria hall, it had a high curved ceiling, fancy tables set up to look like a outside bistro complete with lush exotic plants, comfy couches lined the far wall that was more window than actual wall, and the food was expensive but delicious at least that's what Alice assumed.

"Um do you have anything a little cheaper?" She asked the lunch lady that looked like she belonged in a 5 star Italian restaurant and not a University cafeteria.

"Are you serious?"

"I guess that's a no" Alice sighed and found a vending machine, grabbed some snacks at sat as a little two person table _How depressing_

"Hello" a voice began

"Mysterious Bathroom" a second similar voice continued

"Mistress" The two voices continued

She couldn't even suppress a groan she swung around in her set to look at the twin boys who had interrupted her shower the night before "Listen you-" she stopped, she hadn't really looked at them the night before, both seemed to be a little taller than her, not an ounce of fat on them, but not really muscular either, they both had devilish smiles, their faces seemed symmetrical in fact almost everything about them seemed symmetrical. At first Alice thought the only thing different about them was the eye color but she noticed that the blue eyed one had longer hair falling around his face and a pony tail in the back, while the red eyed one had much shorter hair and one side was held back by 2 bobby pins, one red and the other blue.

"Hey you okay in there?" Red eyes asked

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare" Blue eyes commented

"Although we don't mind" They finished together

"I'm sorry" Alice mumbled adverting her eyes

_Wait why should I apologize?_

_You were staring..._

_Shut Up!_

_... I need to stop arguing with myself_

"Just beat it will yeah?"

"Awe come on"

"We want to know your name"

"No"

"Fine then we'll call you Shower Mistress" They both smirked; it looked very similar to Blood's but not as matured in a way.

"Don't"

"What's that Shower Mistress?"

"Don't call me that"

"Hm... you'll have to speak up Shower Mistress"

"Yes we're rather deaf you know Shower Mistress"

"Alice!" She yelled at the two, and the few lingering students stared at them, Alice turned beat red as her outburst continued to echo in the room along with the boys laughter.

"I'm Dee" Blue eyes smiled at her

"And I'm Dum" Red eyes mirrored the smile

"Great nice to meet you, good bye now" Alice gathered her bag, packed for her next class Biology, and she deposited her trash in the garbage can.

"Where you headed to?"

"Class, it starts soon" Actually she had another 15 minutes and she knew it wouldn't take more than 2 minutes to get there, but she was feeling paranoid after Sensei Monrey's class. _Good Scholar Student Girl just like Ace said_

"Oi Alice did you hear me?" Dee asked

"What you're still here" she said flatly

"He asked what class you have" Dum stated

"Biology" She said without thinking

"Great we do too" They beamed down at her and both linked arms with her _Greaaat_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"But Sensei I want to be Alice's lab partner" Dum wined as the teacher handed out the semesters lab work and assigned everyone's permanent partner, which for Alice was Dee.

"It's going by pairs" they teacher replied

"Then why are the desk set up in threes?"

"I told you there in fours, two on this side and two across, forming a block" The teacher explained again, the only reason Dum felt it was in threes was because none of the other students would sit with them, at first Alice thought it was her but then she noticed that the students would pass by looking at Dee and Dum and then scamper off _I wonder why_

"Sensei" Alice held her hand up, the older women turned towards Alice, her white lab coat swirling around her.

"Yes"

"There's an uneven number of students in the class, if it's alright I'll be by myself and Dee and Dum can be partners" The teacher looked unnerved, she had a right Alice would be worried about the safety of the classroom, supplies, heck even her life if the twins were partners but regardless she felt she would be doing most of the work herself so why not just work alone to begin with

"That's a great idea Alice" Dee yelled

"Yeah the three of us will be a group since we have an odd number" Dum also yelled happily

"That's not what I said"

The teacher looked unimpressed at first but then Dee and Dum leaned over to whisper to her, Alice tried to catch what they were saying but all she caught was the end "...we could have our brother come by and talk some sense into you" the teacher paled instantly "Alright you three can be a group" She raced off to address the rest of the class, Dee and Dum beamed at Alice who was suddenly nervous.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"That's it I give up" Alice mumbled to herself as she raced towards the principal's office, she didn't have to go to her 4th period class since it only took place three days of the week and it was more of a fluff course for her personal enjoyment "I need to switch dorms and classes anything, these people are so weird and distracting" She feared for her scholarship is she continued to hang around people like Ace and Boris who didn't seem to care nearly as much about academics or Dee and Dum who scared teachers and now her.

"I need to see the Principal" She told the secretary

"Do you have a meeting?"

"No"

"Then you can't see her"

"That's ridiculous this is urgent!"

"Alice!" A chill ran up her spine, it was Mr. White the perverted VP "You need to see the Principal, follow me" He smiled and took her hand; the secretary sputtered "Mr. White!"

"Don't mind her" He waved the woman off and dragged Alice up the stairs "How was your first day Alice?"

"Horrible now let go of me!" _I wonder if I can sue for sexual harassment. Will I lose my place at the school if I do?_

"What happened?" when she didn't reply right away he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around "What. Happened."

"Nothing" She tugged free and ran into the Principals office.

"Ah Alice how are you? Making Friends?"

"Principal I wish to request a room change and schedule change as well"

"Well I can't change your schedule, it has to be that way for your program, plus you chose those classes."

"Then please move my room I never knew it was Co-ed"

A loud gasp came at the door "Co-ed! I won't allow it!" Peter White ran into the room

"Mr. White you knew they were Co-ed they always have been" Vivaldi stated simply "And I cannot change your room, we're full this year, the other dorms will open up next year, then you can chose where you would like to stay, for now please try to accept it"

"But" Both Alice and Peter began, Alice glared at him but he smiled lovingly back at her.

"Maybe you're feeling awkward being a scholar student" Vivaldi thought allowed

"Principal your next appointment is here" The secretary's voice came through the intercom, making her sound like a scratchy 80 year old.

"Send him in" Vivaldi was going to ask the others to leave but found Alice and Peter locked in a hostile stare down, well at lease on Alice's part it seemed hostile.

"Hey Principal what is it you needed me for?" Ace walked smoothly in the room

"Ace?" Alice broke the glare to look at the boy

"Ah you two have met?"

"I'm her dorm head" Ace beamed idiotically

"Oh well Alice here seems unhappy with her room accommodations, I think she needs to have more friends, so please treat her nicely and keep an eye on her, I would like her stay to be enjoyable"

"Oh I'll make it enjoyable" Ace gave Alice secret perverted smile.

"No I cannot allow this!" Peter stepped in.

"Now leave Mr. White, Alice, I need to speak with Ace here about his academics this year."

"Bye Alice" He waved as she left the room, she was beat red from embarrassment and anger _Looks like I'm stuck in that dorm then_

"Oh Alice!" Peter began to follow the girl who in turn raced out of the building _Maybe I was too rash... the VP may be able to help me switch dorms... but at what cost? _She didn't even want to bother thinking about the possibilities so she caved and headed back to D-Dorm.

**A/N: **I apologize for grammar or spelling errors, I have to use OpenOffice on the laptop -it kind of sucks- and our house computer is being worked on so I can't go on it and check this chapter over on Microsoft Office Word* -how I miss that program- Any ways I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Please review ^^

*** **This chapter has since been edited on Microsoft Office Word. Now I'm sure the grammar and spelling errors don't burn your eyes :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me Cosplay? I Think Not.**

**A/N: **Hey there everyone :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will also like this one oh and keep an eye out for Alice in Wonderland references ;)... so without further ado...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alice unlocked her door and sluggishly made her way towards the table after kicking the door closed; she dropped her bag on the floor and pulled a chair out slumping down and burying her face in her arms on the table letting her thoughts wonder

_I should do my homework_

_I wonder what we did in History_

_Should I go early and talk to Sensei Monrey?_

_Humph I may go late on purpose gets to jerk his chain_

_No I won't do that_

_Good Girl Scholar student_

Alice yelled out in frustration she did not want to think about that dumb Dorm Head, she had a feeling he was going to take her words literally. A loud knock rang through her room she groaned "He can't seriously be here annoying me already!" Alice dragged her feet to the door and opened it

"Hey Alice" Boris stood at her door

"Boris. Hey."

"I was wondering when you were going to come over"

"Come over?"

"You know to watch a movie" His smile faltered a little

"Oh. Sorry I forgot" _Yeah forgot to tell you that I never agreed to go_ she flinched at her own harsh thoughts "I need to do my homework first"

"You got homework? I've got to see this" Boris laughed and walked right in her room, his hands locked behind his head, elbows sticking out.

"By all means come right in" Alice mumbled following after him, she watched his fake tail swish with each step memorized. Boris opened her school bag and began to empty the contents on her table; he automatically pushed the history text book away. "That reminds me do you have English?"

Boris turned to grin at her "Yeah but Ace told me that I really didn't have to worry about going on the first day, he had the same teacher last year."

"You're listening to that guy? After he called you Kitty? And he failed History! Clearly he is not the kind of person you should take advice from"

"Then who should I get advice from?" He smiled lazily at her

"I don't know. But not Ace"

"Maybe I should listen to you then?"

"Well... yes I suppose so" Boris began to walk up closer to Alice, he stood just inches away from her, his hand reached out and lightly brushed hers "So what do you think I should do?" He asked just above a whisper. Alice turned beat red and stepped away from him "Go to class and do your homework"

Boris laughed "Well Alice I think I may actually try that. So we have History and English together I guess we can be study buddies. What else do you have?"

"Biology and Music" She answered without thinking again

"Awe I didn't take Biology... so much thinking for me but I am in Music... I figured it would be an easy A" Alice felt a nerve tick in her eye "So shall we look over what we did in English today?"

"We? You mean what _I_ did" She retorted.

"Yeah yeah" he sat down, Alice followed suit _Well it's not as depressing at a two person table with him here at least._

"Okay so today-" Alice proceeded to tell Boris what happened in English class and the worksheets they had to fill out and how many chapters they had to have read.

"No way they actually wanted us to read those" Boris laughed

"That's why it's called a summer reading list" He just smiled at her, his head lulling, he had one arm on the table and the other bent propping his head up, Alice looked to his cosplay ears. _How did he not get asked to change, wearing punk clothes and cat accessories, rich kids really do get away with it all._ "Maybe you should start to read the book while I do Bio." She handed him her copy of _All in the Golden Afternoon_ a collection of short poems from 'How Doth the Little Crocodile' to 'The Mouse's tale'

"You can't seriously have that much homework from the first day" Boris held the spine on the book and began fanning himself, Alice flinched at his mistreatment of her book that she knew she would need in her Philosophy class next semester.

"I have practice questions, it's so the Sensei knows where we are in our studies and I want to look over the material list for our labs" She let out a sigh "I'm going to need a job for some cash soon, I don't have an endless supply"

"I know what you mean"

Alice looked him dead in the eyes and said "No you don't"

"Huh?"

"Just read the poems Boris it won't take that long really." She set herself to work and Boris eventually gave in and read the book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you almost done?" Boris asked for the tenth time, he was slumped completely on the table, his odd eye watched Alice's, she was just finishing up her work and was going to say that she wanted to get started on the next chapter of the book of poems but she knew how he would react

"Yes I am done"

"Yay!" Boris jumped from his seat happily, knocking it over, Alice rubbed her temples "So you gonna change?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't plan on staying in your school uniform do you?"

"Oh... I guess not" She looked down at the white shirt and blue plaid skirt, it had been too hot to wear the matching blue jacket with the school crest today "I'll be a minute then" She walked into her bedroom cursing the lack of a door, she slipped into her closet closing the door and locking it _Paranoid? _She grabbed a pair of tight fitting jeans and a V neck blue shirt. _Plain enough_ she looked herself over in the mirror. "Alright we can go" She opened the door to find Boris stretched out on her bed, he sat up and stared at her, he felt his heart race a little.

"I thought you might wear one of those little skirts-"

"You didn't o through my clothes again!" She turned beat read racing over to her underwear drawer to see if he had rummaged in it at all.

"No! I didn't do that again" He shot up, Alice spun around with a scowl in place "Honestly, I just saw the skirts while you were unpacking yesterday that's all"

"Alright" She said slowly "Let's just go to your room then" She felt awkward saying it

"Okay" He took her hand and led her from the room, she managed to grab her keys before leaving, and Boris clicked the lock for her. He let go of her hand when he reached his door and pulled out his own set of keys which were attached to a pick cay face that had an 'x' for one eye, a serious face and pierced ears key chain. Alice grinned at it.

"Here we go" He shoved the door open, it caught on the black rug he had set in front, Boris kicked his shoes off, Alice removed hers as well.

His room was the same as Alice's in layout but the minute she walked in she knew he had done some remodeling. The walls were red and the trimming painted black, his kitchen looked like a mess already, the fridge was empty, the table covered in lose papers full of doodles. The living room had a long black couch that faced a large flat screen TV with several gaming systems attached, his book case was being used for DVD's and video games. A flag, or at least it looked like a flag, hung loosely over the wall above the couch, it was black with a cat skull and cross bones. The extra decor was chains, more skulls and crosses.

Boris lead her to his couch, pushing a blanket and pillow off, Alice was curious about his bedroom, she looked casually over at it, the bed had black sheets and pink pillows, more chains hung around the head board, at first Alice looked away embarrassed _Those chains are probably not used for what I'm thinking they are _she looked back again to see the heavy curtains over the window.

"Did you want to pick a movie or continue to scope out my bedroom?" Boris asked leaning in close to Alice's face.

_I was caught! _"I'm sorry I was just"

Boris laughed "No big deal, I looked around your room yesterday" He shrugged and listed off some of his favorite movie titles

"They're all action movies aren't they?"

"Yup"

"You pick then" She settled herself down on his couch, grabbing the pillow off the floor to lean on, Boris turned on the TV and popped a DVD in "Which did you chose?"

"The Pool of Tears, it's got lots of action, gore and-" Alice just stared at him dumbfound "I take it you're not much of a movie buff?"

"Gore?"

"Yeah lots"

"Ah" Her face went pale, she never did well with gore.

"Don't worry if you get scared you can hold on to me" Boris winked at her before sitting beside her, he had to adjust his tail, it rested on Alice's leg now. _It feels so realistic_ She was tempted to reach out and touch it _Would that be weird? Is it a come on? UGH, I don't understand the rules of cosplayers_

They sat in silence and darkness, since Boris had covered all his windows with the dark drapes, the movie opened up innocently enough with a man and a women in love, but then she was kidnapped, raped and killed the man was sent the video tape and proceeded to swear revenge and torture and kill people. Alice jumped at every gun hire, and flinched at every blood splatter, she hated gore.

Halfway through there was a complete blood bath, at first Alice thought it was going to be the ending scene but of course not, she let out a yelp and grabbed Boris' arm. He smiled at her, she let go instantly but he just laid it across the back of the couch, and sure enough more gore and Alice was gripping his chest, he couldn't help but laugh, he pulled the arm around her make her snuggle in close to him. By then Alice no longer cared, she just tucked her head in the crook of his arm and tried to ignore the movie.

"Hey Alice," Boris whispered in her ear, she nodded her head a little in acknowledgement "the movie is over now you don't have to hide anymore, although I don't really mind" She looked up at his small sincere smile, then at his fake cat ears.

"Do those feel as real as the tail does?"

"What? The ears?" He guessed form her intense stare "Why don't you touch them to find out" He smiled at his little joke, she started to reach up but stopped herself so Boris leaned down and brushed one of the ears down her face, starting on her eye which she had to close and ending on her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he seemed to act like a cat as much as he looked like one.

"It's more fun this way right?"

Alice laughed a little then reached up with her other hand to stroke the other ear "It's so soft and life like" She murmured, Boris just stared into her teal eyes that shined, his mouth hung open a little

"Well" He coughed slightly "they better for what I paid for them"

"I bet they didn't cost that much, considering your budget" She smirked

"That's the second time you've made a comment about my money. I'll have you know I had to work really hard to earn the money for these ears, a month's worth of pay cheques, the old man wouldn't even give me an advance on any of them"

"Old man? Your dad right? What does he do?"

Boris laughed "The Old man is not my dad, he's my Uncle Gowland, and he owns an amusement park. So I worked there for the summer, selling tickets and what not"

"Oh I didn't realize"

"Wanna touch the tail too?" He held it out in front of her tickling her nose

"Oh um okay" She tugged on it "Is that a piercing on the end of it?" The piercing was a hoop with a fish skeleton hanging off of it.

"Yeah the ears have some hoops too" He pointed them out. "You know you would look great in a pair of ears too!"

"Me? Cosplay. No. I think not" Alice waved her hands frantically but Boris had already leaped off the couch and raced to his room, after a few drawers slammed and he raced over holding a pair smaller black cat ears "No Boris"

"Ah come on Alice" He raced over and held her hands down when she tried to push him away, he unclasped them using his mouth and started to position them on her head then snapped them in "You look cute" He sat back leaning his body off of hers and looked at the angry girl

"Take them out" She reached up to do it herself but Boris caught her hands with his, he grinned, lowering her hands to rest in her lap but slowly his smile disappeared "Really cute" He murmured leaning in towards her, closing his eyes, Alice wasn't sure what to do _Is he going to Kiss me! _She wasn't sure how she felt, if her heart racing was due to happiness or nerves, with his lips inches form hers though she suddenly felt the same draw, her eye lids began to lower "Boris" She whispered unintentionally

"Hey you two crazy kids!" Ace burst through the door, Boris and Alice stiffened immediately, then Boris leaped back yelling "How'd you get in here!"

"What? My key of course" Ace spun in around on his fore finger.

"Give me that" Boris snatched it away "Get out"

"Now why would I do that Kitty?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Or what?" Ace's eyes deadened

"Ace why are you here?" Alice stepped in

"To keep an eye on you of course" He smiled at her, his eyes soft again

"He's psychotic" Boris mumbled

"Awe you're just mad because you're full of raging hormones and I interrupted" Ace smiled at the boy then nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders

"Stop it Ace" Alice pulled away "I'll see you later Boris" She waved goodbye to her friend _Yes we are friends... there can't be another word for it_ she was out the door and didn't catch the boys continued conversation.

"Should we tell her she's wearing cat ears?"

"Naw" Boris smiled after the girl "Now get out!"

"With pleasure" Ace waved and left the room. He stopped outside of Alice's, tested the handle "Locked eh?" He pulled the extra key to her room out of his pocket "Well lucky me" He smiled sinisterly.

**A/N: **Please review :) and thank you for reading; I hope you liked the Boy Nekos chapter :)

**P.S.** Again sorry for any grammar and spelling errors ^.^; same reason as in chapter 3.

*** **This chapter has since been edited on Microsoft Office Word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love or Lust?**

**A/N: **Chapter 5. Guys I have to say I'm probably just going to work on this story and keep 'Oddly Wonderful World' on hiatus. I don't think you'll mind all that much though. Enjoy 'Love or Lust?' :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Knock knock" Ace strolled into Alice's living room, rapping his knuckles lightly against the wall "How are you Alice?"

"Get out Ace," Alice turned away from him, pressing her face further into the couch "and leave that key behind"

Ace laughed "It won't matter I have more"

"At least it's one less" She muttered, she listened attentively for any movement hinting that he had left instead she felt his finger run along her spine, she spun herself around and snatched his hand "Don't"

He smiled "You know Alice you make a better Kitty Cat then that guy" He flicked one of the ears Alice had forgotten about. She quickly unsnapped them and tossed the ears on to the table, Ace watched her intently waiting for a response.

"Don't call me a cat either Ace" She said when she realized he wasn't going stop staring.

"That's too bad I was looking forward to calling you my pet kitten"

Alice flinched "Especially don't call me that, now please get out Ace"

"I'm supposed to watch you, principal's orders" He beamed

"Well you don't have to take it so sincerely, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself in my own room"

"But what if you get board? I was told to make sure you have a friend and are fully entertained"

"She never said entertained."

"My apologies it was too make sure your stay was enjoyable correct?" He smirked at her

"Yes and I don't need you for that"

"Ah yes you have your little boy toy next door for that" He sounded as if he meant for it to be teasing but it didn't come out that way

"He's not my boy toy."

"Then can I be?" Ace smiled Alice couldn't help but feel her cheeks redden. Ace climbed on top of her, his legs braced on either side of her waist, she tried to melt into the couch away from his touch.

"Please Ace I'm not that kind of girl"

"That's what they all say" He smirked and leaned in close "Besides Alice I love you, love at first sight and all that" his lips were inches from hers, eyes closed, a peaceful smile shone through as if he'd won a battle.

"Don't say that Ace"

"Why? Don't you like it?" His breath teased her ear

"No I don't like you lying to me, you don't love me"

"Then I like you" His face shifted slightly to trail his nose from her ear lobe down to her collar bone.

"No you don't" She tried to nudge him away "Your confusing Love with Lust Ace"

"What's the difference?" He kissed the big pulse on her neck

"A lot" She felt him smile against her neck "and I mean it shove off" She caught him off guard and pushed him right off the couch, he rubbed the small of his back.

"That hurt Alice!"

"I'll make you hurt more if you don't get out of my room" She threatened

"I never realized you were a sadist Alice" that earned him a kick in the gut

"One more comment and it'll be your groin next"

"Well Alice that is just a little too rough for me" He beamed quickly placing a kiss on her cheek and skittering out of the room.

"Great, now I'll never be left alone"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After an hour of moping around her room Alice resolved for a relaxing bath, she brought a robe with her this time in case any guys would be waiting for their turn after her. She walked out of her dorm locking the door _I don't see the point the only person I'm worried about getting in has 3 sets of my key any ways_

"Hey open up Air Head" Alice heard Dee shouting down the hall

"Yeah we need a spare key" Dum added banging on Ace's door

"Oh Hello Alice" Dee spotted her before she could slink off.

"H-hey guys" She smiled unable to wave with her bathroom supplies and clothes in hand.

"Have you seen Ace?"

"We lost our key"

"No I haven't" She lied "Just wait outside his door until he gets back" _He's probably going to find another girl to seduce with his Love and Lust debate. Men. _

"But that could be hours" Dum groaned, Alice just shrugged and entered the bathroom. "I'm not staying out here all night"

"But Dum she told us we should wait"

"And?"

"We should sit and get comfortable" Dee dragged his twin down the hall to sit across from the bathroom Alice had just entered, they heard water begin to run. Then it dawned on Dum.

"Ah I see, we wait here..."

"For Ace"

"Of course and if we happen to be lucky enough to see our Shower Mistress..."

"Then it's really not our fault because she encouraged us"

The two grinned at each other and high fived.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice sighed as she dragged herself from the tub, pulling the plug, and set to drying herself off changing into another night gown, sweeping her hair up with a clip and pulling on the robe. After gathering her supplies she opened the door letting the mist curl around her and flow out into the hall where she caught Dee and Dum sitting with grins on their faces.

"What are you doing?" _And I was finally relaxed too_

"Awe you brought a robe" Dum pouted

"But you looked cool coming out of the room" Dee supplied optimistically

"You two seriously sat their waiting for me to come out of the bath"

"So you were in a bath" Dum grinned

"It seemed odd that the water stopped running" Dee added

"We were concerned, thought about breaking the door down" They both said

"Because the water stopped running?"

"You could have drowned" _in that context it would have to be on purpose._

"Or been crying" _wouldn't running water mask it better?_

"Those are lame excuses" Alice brushed past the two "And I don't pan on making the same mistake twice" She referenced to her robe

"Is that a challenge?" They asked but Alice chose to ignore them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Alice woke up early again, changed quickly and ate slowly. _20 minutes till class _She'd considered going to class late, she had a feeling it was something Ace or Boris would do on purpose, and may even do today, but she couldn't let go of her good scholar girl nature.

So Alice walked early to class and as she reached the building she saw Sensei Monrey sitting on the bench again, reading a novelette. She considered storming past him but knew it would be childish instead she marched right up to him and stood in front of him tapping her foot.

"What?" He asked without looking up

"That's rather rude"

"Hm" he flipped a page

"Excuse me"

"You're excused"

"This conversation isn't over"

"As I recall I asked you what and you failed to supply me with a reason for attempting to interact, in fact we never were in a real conversation to begin"

Alice snatched the novelette out of his hand "I want to know why you sent me out of class yesterday" She pointed his book at him

"Interesting. You don't ask for yesterday's lesson but rather the reason why you were sent out"

"Answer me"

"You were disruptive. Speaking out of turn" He looked her in the eyes and jerk his book back

"That was Ace and you know it!"

"Regardless your worth ethic was poor"

"How would you even know that I wasn't in class long enough!"

"Right you were late too" Alice glared at him, her temper had run away with her "I can assume exactly how good your work ethic will be by the people you choose to surround yourself with. Honestly it's not looking too bright"

"You can't say that"

"Hm" was his only response but Alice wasn't done with him yet

"And what was that whole late thing about anyways, you were talking with me before class!"

"And you considered showing up to classes later because the other students wouldn't be there. Not the brightest idea" He packed the novelette away "Alice just because you're the Scholarship student doesn't mean you get special treatment. In fact you'll have to work extra hard"

"So you're saying you going to give me a hard time because I'm not some spoiled rich kid who can apparently get away with it"

"Yes"

"That seems wrong"

"Well at least this way you'll avoid becoming like the last few scholar students."

"What happened to them?"

"Perhaps you'll get to meet one someday soon. Now is this conversation over?"

Alice stared at her toes, kicking a bit of dirt, her anger had receded after yelling at him "Um... Sensei?"

"Yes?" he sighed

"What did we do in class yesterday?" He looked surprised at first then went back to his blank face.

"Follow me Miss Liddell" He motioned her into the classroom to give her the work she had missed out on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The bells about to go and there's still hardly anyone in" Alice sat on top of her desk swinging her legs, she felt a little more comfortable with Julius _Not that I'll ever call him by name to his face_

"They'll all be rushing in now. That's how they are"

Alice frowned "You don't seem too happy about being a teacher here."

"It's a job someone has to do" he muttered flipping through his notes, a pair of wire frame glasses resting on his nose.

Before Alice could continue the conversation students filed in the room, she turned to watch the flow of faces "Hello Boris" She smiled at the boy who blushed lightly.

"Hello" he awkwardly took his seat, Alice turned to face him, but the bell went.

"Miss Liddell do you want a repeat of yesterday? Class has started please take your seat" Julius droned causing kids to snicker at her. She blushed and sat in her chair. _Ace isn't in yet_?

After 20 minutes of listening to Julius's monotone voice, which managed to make even Alice sleepy, Ace came bursting through the door "Hey!"

"Take your seat Ace" Julius sighed, ignoring him.

Ace slowly made his way to his seat and took in the awkward silence between Alice and Boris, when Julius continued with his lesson and was facing the chalk board Ace leaned over his desk lazily and trailed a finger up Alice's spine like he had the night before "Trouble in paradise love birds?"

"We're not love birds" they both hissed over their shoulders, Boris caught her eyes

"And don't touch me like that"

"You didn't mind it much last night" Ace was stirring the pot

"Yes I did" She huffed and quickly turned back when she noticed the pause in Julius's speech, today's lesson was more of the mind refreshing kind but she didn't want to get yelled at again.

Boris fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably, curiosity begging to get the best of him. Finally he caved and passed her a note

**Hey Alice what's he talking about?**

Alice considered not replying

**_Nothing. He just bugged me a little last night._**

**Want me to make him leave you alone? ****（▼皿▼）**

**_Cute drawing. But no. Don't start anything Boris. Please._**

**Okay.**

**_... Hey stop by my room during lunch okay._**

**=(****ﾟ****o****ﾟ****)= Why?  
****_To return you cat ears_**

**Oh. You can keep those ()**

**_I'll never use them... and they cost you a lot. So lunch Okay?_**

**Oka**

"What are you two doing?" Julius snatched the paper away from them and read it over "This is not notes on History.

"Well would you accept it was note on history in the making?" Boris gave a cheeky grin. Julius looked unimpressed, he crumpled the paper up.

"Pay attention to the lesson" He stalked off Ac gave a low whistle

"Never seen him do that" Ace murmured

_Do what?_

**A/N: **Well that concludes chapter 5 :) please review. I shall start chapter 6 tonight. Look forward to more Dee, Dum, Blood and Elliot everyone.

*** **This chapter has since been edited on Microsoft Office Word.


	6. Chapter 6

**H-Dorms Not-So-Secret Secret**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the last 5 chapters and continuing with the series. I hope more of you will review though :) Oh btw there had been 4 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' references in Chapter 4, some more in this one too. It's just too much fun to resist.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Boris please stay after class" The English Sensei stepped in front of the two friends before they could exit "It's about your... uniform, or rather lack thereof"

"Sure" Boris laughed "I'll meet you up at your room when I'm done here Alice"

"Okay" She waved to the boy and said good bye to Sensei Eaglet Boris had found her last name hilarious_ I hope his outburst doesn't get him into more trouble _although she was glad one Sensei had an the guts to say something to a student blatantly ignoring the rule even if it was her own friend.

_And yet I got mad at Julius_

_That had been different_

_Talking to myself again. _"Ugh"

"Something wrong Alice?" Dee and Dum asked appearing suddenly beside her.

"What?" _Oh god did I do that out loud_

"You made a groaning noise"

"Is something bothering you?"

"A Sensei?"

"Students?"

"We can take care of them" They smiled wickedly. _Why is it I feel comforted when Boris threatens people to 'protect' me but scared when these two do the same. _Alice wondered

"I'm not mad at anyone and no one did anything to me. Just thinking out loud."

"Hey Alice! Do you want to go to lunch?" Dee asked

"Um maybe in a little bit I have to wait for Boris"

"He's still in the classroom right?" Dee questioned

"Well yes. We're going to meet at my room" She hedged.

"Cool. We have to stop and get some money but then we can get Boris and we'll all go for lunch" The twins suggested

"Really guys, I don't want to go anywhere I'm just going to stay in my-"

"No no you must join us" They each grabbed an arm and dragged Alice down the path

"Stop it you guys"

"Awe come on" Dum wined

"It won't take long" Dum finished, the two picked up speed as Alice attempted to dig her heels into the ground she considered screaming but didn't want it to escalate too far _Too far, I'm being kidnapped, plain and simple._ The trio passed their dorm and Alice become confused

"I thought you guys were getting money?"

"We are"

"You just passed the dorm. You do live in that dorm right?"

"Of course" Dee said simply

"What did you think we were just perverts who waited around for girls to get out of the bathroom?" Dum teased

"Actually after last night yes I do think that" The two turned to grin at her and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Then where are we going?"

"To our brother's room"

"Your brother?" _The one they threatened the Sensei with?_

"Yup" The continued to be mysterious. Soon enough Alice found herself being lugged up the steps of the H-Dorm.

"Your brother is in this dormitory!" She finally took it in, the roses lining the path, not as large as the ones in the seemingly private garden, the building was a large as the other dorms but it seemed more Renaissance, all white and high windows. Very high class.

"Of course" They opened the door and shuffled Alice in. She took in the off-cream walls, marble stair case, beautiful flower arrangements sat on the oak tables, a open arch way showed a casual living room to the left and to the right a fancy kitchen. It seemed so different from her dorm, she wasn't even sure this one had an elevator and her dorm didn't have a public kitchen although it did have a hang out area off the back end that she had never gotten around to visiting.

"Why is it so different in here?" She wondered aloud

"It's specially designed for the students boarded here" Dee supplied

"Why the kitchen?"

"Makes the rooms bigger" Dum answered

"They need bigger rooms?" She had felt her room was large enough, she was tempted to ask what kind of students were lodging there but she already knew the answer _Rich spoiled kids who have everything and want more. Naturally they need the extra room, probably don't even know how to cook. _

"Oi! Oniisan!" The twins called Alice realized then that she had been let go of while she inspected the dormitory. She looked up the stair case when the sound of faint clicking of footsteps echoed down.

"What is it you two need?" It was Blood that answered

"He's your brother?" She didn't think she could get shocked twice in 10 minutes

"Yeah don't you see the family resemblance?" Dee and Dum asked as Blood came to stand in between the two. With all three facing her she could actually start to see it _That explains the similar smirks... family trait perhaps?_

"I guess so but still" She mumbled

"As I said before what is it you two need?" Blood repeated his earlier question

"Money" Dee and Dum grinned up at their older brother who frowned

"Didn't I just give you some a few days ago?"

"Yes"

"And as I recall I asked you to make sure it would last the month"

"Yes"

"Did you spend it all on frivolous things. Again."

"Our treasures are not frivolous" They shouted

"Mhm"

"Please Oniisan" The two pleaded hanging off of Bloods arms like children _This must be a tactic they've used and succeeded with before._

"Is that those noisy brats I hear" Elliot was the next to come down the stairs walking around the family.

"Hello Elliot"

"Hi Alice" He beamed down at her

"Ugh why are you here Baka-Hare" The twins glared at the man

"Hare?"

"They're making fun of my last name" Alice looked at him with curiosity "It's March"

She couldn't suppress the smile "March Hare" She giggled "Cute"

"No it's because he looks like a dumb Hare" they deadpanned

"Shut up you little-" Elliot raised a hand to hit them on the heads but the scrambled behind Blood poking their heads around him to stick their tongues out at Elliot.

"And why have you graced us with your presences Princess"

"Listen Blood don't call me Princess," He just smirked at her "and I only came because they" she pointed the culprits "literally pulled me here. Now if you'll excuse me I have prior lunch plans"

"Ah wait for us Alice please!" The twins cried out "Blood give us money!"

"No" with that simple word the twins went off the deep end shouting and cursing, Blood stared at the wall uncaring as if he had calming music playing inside his head.

"Are they always like this?" Alice asked Elliot who laughed

"Usually worse. That's why everyone says they're mad"

"Mad?"

"Oh um..."

"Didn't you say this place was named after the Mad Hatter Mafia?"

"That's our family business" Blood stated

"The mafia"

"Yup" Dee and Dum grinned at her

"As in the mafia mafia?"

"Is there any other kind of mafia?" Blood asked sarcastically

"B-but the mafia kills people"

"They do more than that" Elliot tried to lighten the topic

"Are you in the mafia too?"

"Uh well my family works for the Dupre's so yes in a way"

"Are you crazy!"

"They do call us that" The raven haired family calmly answered

"Is that why the other students wouldn't sit with us?"

"Are the others treating you poorly? Brothers?" Blood actually looked the part of concerned older brother.

"Nope"

"What! They all looked scared of you"

"Well they should be" Elliot mumbled

"Don't worry Alice we have other friends"

"Oh yeah let me guess 'business' contacts"

"Pretty much"

"Yup"

"Why do you act like this is normal?"

"It kinda is" The two shrugged

"Please let me explain Miss Alice, my brothers and I grew up knowing this was our future, I am the head of the family. I will take over after my father and my brothers will help run the business. We grew up with this all being ordinary. And this school is rather segregated to accommodate all of the different world leading business's future leaders."

"That's why I said you shouldn't hang around H-Dorm" Elliot added "It's meant for those affiliated with the mafia"

"Segregated? Meant for?"

"First years share a dorm mainly to breed friendly ties and future business partners, after they choose which of the remaining dorms they wish to join and effectively who they want to be affiliated with in the future. It's quite simple really.

"This is just too weird for me to handle right now" Alice held a hand to her head _Shocked 3 times in a matter of minutes, all time record, yay._

"Come sit down for a minute" Blood walked over to her pressing his hand to the small of her back leading her towards the living room. Windows looked out over the front path, cream drapes were tied away to allow the sun to shine through, a plush sofa sat in front of an antique coffee table and on the other side were matching chairs and off to the left wall was a large fireplace. The floors were hard wood but a carpet lay in the middle of the furniture display. _Over kill much?_

"I really should get going" She tried to turn away but Blood wouldn't have it, he helped her sit down on the couch.

"Would you like some Tea?" He asked politely

"Um sure" She sighed _He isn't going to let me go just like that is he? _The way he smiled at her then made Alice feel as if he had read her very thoughts and his eyes seared the answer into her brain _That's a definite no then._

"I'll be just a moment" He exited the room as the other three entered, Alice willed Elliot to take the seat next to her with her eyes, oddly enough of all the people there she felt safest with Elliot

_Maybe because he doesn't seem tough enough or mad enough to be in the mafia_

_I've been wrong about people before though_

Surely enough Elliot did sit beside her. Patting her had reassuringly

"Hey move it Baka-Hare" Dee and Dum glared down at him with their hands planted firmly on their hips

"No, go sit over there" He nodded towards the other chairs

"We're in charge around here"

"No your brother is. You're just a bunch of annoying little kids"

"The tea is on its way" Blood reentered the room smoothly, he stood in front of Elliot and lifted his eyebrow slightly. With that one movement Elliot apologized to Alice and went to stand beside the fire place. Dee and Dum resigned for the other chairs as Blood took Elliot's old spot draping his arm across the couch back.

A maid glided into the room carrying a tray with a porcelain tea set. "Mr. Dupre" She bobbed her head in acknowledgement and placed the tray on the table pouring out five cups of tea. Blood took his tea black, the twins dumped sugar cube after sugar cube into their cups, and Elliot added some milk but didn't drink out of his cup. Alice resigned for one sugar and some milk.

_Alright take a couple of sips, compliment the tea, apologize for intruding, get the hell out and attempt to meet Boris_ Alice mentally planned out her escape but after her few sips Blood drawled "Are you feeling better now Princ- Miss Alice" He corrected himself.

"Yes. And I really should be going the tea was great though"

"Oh you liked it" Before she could leave the couch Blood began to talk about his collection of teas, which his favorites were, how he took them, the over sea brands, blah blah blah _How does this man know so much about tea!_

"The Dupre family also dapples in the tea business" Elliot answered Alice's unasked questioned

"Ah" Once again she feigned interest

_I love tea and everything... used to drink it with sis all the time but really I don't love it enough to sit around talking about it for another 15 minutes_

"You're getting boring again Blood"

"And you sound gay"

The twins laughed at their little joke disregarding Blood's death glare.

"Is that how you plan on getting money?"

"We'll be nice if you give us the cash" Dum bargained

"That won't be enough"

"Why are you so stingy"

"Because if you two were in charge of our account we'd be broke"

"You suck" They pouted

"How about you two become my servants for the next week and I'll give you an advance in your allowance?"

"How about you-" Dum began to shout but Dee covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear. The two proceeded to have a private conversation, Alice tried to hear it but became distracted when she felt a piece of her hair lift. She turned her head to catch Blood staring at her intensely with a bit of curiosity twirling her hair in his hand. Alice began to blush.

"Fine" Dee and Dum called over breaking the moment

"Alright then, I'll go get you your money slaves" Blood stood up and left the room. After he was out of ear shot Dee and Dum stood up as well leaning in close to Alice to whisper in her ears "We're going to spy on Oniisan to find out where he hides the bank card and loose cash. Be back soon" They each pecked her cheek and ran off after their brother.

"If you plan on getting out in time to make it for your other plans I suggest you take the chance you've got now" Elliot spoke Alice jumped forgetting for a moment that he was standing there the whole time.

"But it would be rude" _Screw that_ her better judgment screamed inside her head

"It's okay I'll cover for you. Besides you have those two in your biology class"

"How did you know"

He turned beat red "It's not like I was eavesdropping or anything, it's just they have loud voices that carry and they were telling Blood about you-" He mumbled off lamely

"Um. That's okay I just thought maybe you guys had done some weird mafia background check on me." Alice laughed nervously

"Oh yeah that came up clean though" Elliot smiled completely serious.

_See... wrong about someone again_

"Um. Bye. Now" Alice practically sprinted out the door and back to her dorm room. Boris was nowhere in sight. "Damn" She ran to his room and knocked on the door, no answer.

"Looking for someone?" Ace's voice asked

**A/N:** I know this chapter was more information than actual action ;) but some facts had to be known for future chapters. Please Review! & Thanks for Reading!

*** **This chapter has since been edited on Microsoft Office Word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's Knight in Shining ****Armor**?

**A/N: **Hey I realized after I posted Chapter 6 that wasn't how I had originally planned it to go... so Chapter 7 is written to in include the part I wished to have had before :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No" Alice watched Ace's slow approach, not wanting to engage him in unnecessary conversation.

"Mr. Kitty lives in that room right?"

"Don't call Boris that" Ace just smiled

"You're looking for him aren't you?" Alice sighed and nodded "Well you missed him. He literally just left."

Alice looked at him skeptically "If he just left then why didn't we pass each other at the elevator?"

"He took the service stairs"

"What stairs?"

"The ones located at the end of the hall" Ace pointed down the hall way "in case of a power outage or fire" he stated as if he had already explained this to her countless times

"Gee thanks for letting me know" She said sarcastically "Do you know where Boris went?"

Ace put a hand against his chin in thought "Hm well he asked me if I'd seen you and I told him that I noticed you being dragged off by some boys towards H-dorm, he ran off without saying where he was going" Ace looked down at Alice but she had already ran down the hall. "Where are you going now?"

"To get Boris" Alice jabbed the elevator button repeatedly until it finally dinged and the doors opened _I don't want him involved with people like that. _As the doors closed Ace came to stand in front of the elevator not attempting to get in just watching her as she watched him slide out of view _I wonder what Ace's family does?_

Alice dashed out of the dormitory and back to H-dorm where she nearly ran right into Blood Dupre "Alice" he said calmly

"Have you seen a boy with pink hair, cat ears, a tail and black clothes?" She asked quickly

"Oh you mean-" Elliot was standing beside Blood and attempted to answer her but Blood raised a hand to silence him.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay for tea"

"Sorry about that but I really need to find him" Blood looked less than pleased.

"Perhaps a boy who looked like that came by. Come back inside and we can check" He attempted to reach for her hand but Alice pulled back.

"Perhaps? Either he did or he didn't" Elliot cracked a smile at the girls retort

"And I'm telling you there is a chance he may have" Blood reached for her arm again then halted Alice had flinched but opened her eyes quickly when she felt an arm drape around her shoulders instead of Bloods grip. She looked up into Ace's serious face, he wasn't looking back at her but towards Blood who glared right back.

"And who are you?" Blood asked with an air of authority

"I'm her personal Knight" Ace smiled

"Aren't you that crazy second year?" Elliot asked

"Alice doesn't need a Knight right now" Blood reach for Alice's free arm, both the guys were ignoring Elliot's question

"Are you so sure Mafioso?" Ace's grip tightened on Alice's arm painfully he took a step back and brought Alice with him away from Blood

Blood glared at him "Hey Blood maybe you should take a breath" Elliot could sense his temper rising and reaching the point of no return.

"Yes Blood maybe you should" Ace goaded a nerve twitched in Bloods right eye

"Ace shut up" Alice hissed

"You best listen to her" Blood seethed "before I cut your tongue out"

_Is he serious?_

"Blood please remember the last time..." Elliot began weakly

_Last time!_

"Let's get out of her Ace." Alice pulled out from his grasp but grabbed his hand with both of hers trying to tug him away "Elliot if you see Boris please send him my way" Elliot nodded and Alice succeeded in turning Ace away from his match with Blood.

"My what nice roses you have Blood" Ace couldn't seem to stop when he was ahead "Quite the symbolism of your sexuality. I'm proud of you for coming out of the closet" Ace gave his signature sinister smile and that was all it took for Blood to finally snapped. A chain of swears and threats flowed through his mouth while he grabbed Ace by the shoulder and took a swing at him.

Ace ducked and kicked Blood's legs out from under him laughing as the Mafioso scrambled to his feet but before the two could get into a really serious fight Dee, Dum and Boris came rushing out the door.

"Oniisan!" The twins called

"Boris!" Alice shouted

"Alice" Boris smiled at her

"Ace!" Ace called out everyone turned to look at him "I felt left out" he shrugged.

"You came back Alice" Dee and Dum grinned at her

"I was looking for Boris"

"I was looking for you. I thought you might have stood me up" He blushed

"No they dragged me off" Alice took in how comfortable Boris looked standing by the twins "Do you know them Boris?"

"Yeah we went to grade school together"

"Told you we had other friends Alice"

"Boris you're not" Alice leaned to whisper in his ear "connected with the mafia are you?"

Boris laughed "Nope. The old man would kill me. He really hates the Dupre's but he can't stop me from being friends with who I want"

"That's all peachy keen," Blood was still seething with rage "but I'm not finished with him" He jerked his head in a motion towards Ace who twisted his head around looking for someone behind him.

"Who?" Ace asked oblivious to the fact that he was just in a fight with the angry man

"We should be going now" Alice grabbed Boris' hand and Ace's then dragged the two away when the bell sounded calling an end to lunch.

"Looks like I better get going" Ace waved and ran off on his own

"I have to get my stuff for class" Alice shouted and ran towards the dorm with Boris in tow

"What for us!" Dee and Dum scampered off in suit.

"I hate him" Blood growled referring to Ace

"I wish I had first year Biology" Elliot sighed, Blood turned his glare to Elliot instead who panicked "Um I mean..."

"Let's go" Blood stalked towards his next class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Why is this school so weird?_

_I mean the mafia. Really!_

_And Boris willingly hangs around them_

_If I ever find out he plans on joining them I'll flip!_

_Although I don't mind Elliot that much...still if it was Boris it may be different._

_Oh god will he move into that dorm next year?_

_It's only meant for mafia crime ridden families..._

_But Dee and Dum are his friends..._

_Oh god what dorm am I going to move into?_

_I need to get more information on the other dorms sometime._

"Hey Alice wasn't class boring today?" Dee asked drawing her back to reality

"Oh yeah" She mumbled walking with Dee and Dum back to the dormitory

"Are you okay Alice?" Dum asked

"Yeah"

"Do you not want to be our friend anymore" The two questioned seriously standing in front of her with their arms crossed and frowns in place

_Friends. I never had too many of those._

"Of course I still want to be your friend." She smiled at them tenderly they in turn grinned and each pecked her cheeks "but that doesn't mean you guys can do things like that!" They laughed and dashed away from her while she chased after them threatening to beat them down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice slipped into her room and let out a sigh which was drowned out by her stomach growling "Ugh. I. Need. Food." She opened her mini fridge. _Nothing but milk and juice. NOTHING! _She_ s_lammed the door a with a kick "I need a job too"

A knock sounded at her door "Hey Alice is everything okay in there?" Boris asked worried.

Alice rushed to the door and opened it for him "Hey everything is fine but I'm glad you came over" She pulled him in and ran to the living room area where his cat ears sat "Here you go we never got to meet at lunch" She smiled

"Oh really you should keep them, you looked so cute in them"

"Please Boris I did not" He smiled and proceeded to clip them back into her hair

"Just give them one more try" he patted her on the head

"Fine" She caved to hungry to really care her stomach growled on cue

Boris laughed "Speaking of lunch you must have missed yours"

"I'm fine I was just going to whip something up before music class tonight"

"Yeah? Mind if I join we've got a couple hours until class" He headed towards the fridge

"No don't!" But it was too late Boris had opened the fridge saw that few contents and began laughing so hard he fell on to the floor _He gives real meaning to ROFL _

"Cut it out Boris"

"I can't" he laughed more "You have no food!" more laughing "And you acted all disapproving of my fridge"

"I have more than you do"

"Yeah Milk" She could barely make out his words

"And Juice!" She stamped her foot "I'm sooory I don't have tons of money to spend on food"

Boris sobered immediately "Wait you don't even have cash to buy food at the cafeteria?"

"Have you seen the price of food there!"

"Why didn't you say something to the principal before? I thought scholarship students were taken care of in that department"

"Well they asked if extra money for food would be needed, but I thought I had enough of my own money to purchase a meal ticket. Of course I should have known better the required texts and novels were way more expensive than I expected"

"You had a chance for a free meal ticket and you turned it down?"

"I don't want to take charity. I have a free room I just didn't think I'd need the board part so I declined it" She smiled meekly

"Well have my meal ticket then I can always buy another"

"Boris are you even listening to me right now. I don't want your charity either"

"It's not charity. You can pay me back another way" Boris made himself blush at the ideas of payment that ran through his head having seen her underclothing the other night just fuelled his imagination.

"What way is that?"

"Video games" he unconsciously answered

"That's ridiculous"

"Fine then you can pay me back in cash when you have it until then video games" He smiled "Deal?" He held his hand out looking a little silly still sitting on the floor.

"Deal" Alice shook his hand and he pulled her down with him they nearly collided into each other Boris had meant to laugh are her angry expression but instead he just stared into her teal eyes while his heart skipped a beat "Boris" Alice warned

"Let's get some food" He stood up and pulled her with him and out the door "My treat just for tonight" When they reached the cafeteria Boris ordered them a meal and sat at one of the two person tables. Alice scarfed down the food Boris just watched in amazement "You must have been hungry"

"Mhm" She smiled contently, her mood had lightened after the delicious meal _Getting his meal ticket doesn't seem that awful now that I know what I have to look forward too_

"You didn't even notice everyone staring" He teased

"Staring? At what? How I was eating?" Alice was royally confused; Boris just laughed placed a hand around her head and pulled her in close to him to whisper "You are still wearing the cat ears" then nuzzled his face in said cat ear.

"Oh god" Alice groaned burying her face in her hands listening to Boris continuing laughter "Awe come on Alice it's not that bad"

**A/N:**Thanks for reading :) Oh the Blood is gay joke is from Fate Pwns You's Fics if you haven't read them go now :) and shout out to Queen of Britannia who was on the phone with me for 55 minutes when I was writing this chapter REVIEW GIRL! :D Although my lateness in finishing this is also thanks to GIMP... I just can't stop GIMPing. && Please Review almost at 50!

*** **This chapter has since been edited on Microsoft Office Word.


End file.
